<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl who Becomes Obsessed by Unique_Jenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373153">The Girl who Becomes Obsessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny'>Unique_Jenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl! Robins [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Jason Todd, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Female Tim Drake, Gen, Gotham City Police Department, News Media, Newspapers, Smart Tim Drake, Stalker Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany Drake's parents were always away, and her spent most of her time with her neglectful nanny and dull activities. One particular news caught the little girl's attention which ignited her obsession towards the Dynamic Duo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl! Robins [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl who Becomes Obsessed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Tiffany Drake was alone in her house. Her parents were gone on a business trip in Mexico, and her nanny Joan had left her house after she microwaved the cold spaghetti for the girl. Despite that, she never felt lonely. There were always activities for the 8 years old to get occupied.</p><p>After completing the 500 pieces puzzle, Tiff switched on the TV which was a part of her daily routine. The TV showed a news spokesperson presenting Batman’s recent victory in Gotham, which managed to get Tiff’s full attention. </p><p>“It seems like Gotham’s favorite Dynamic Duo has successfully thwarted Poison Ivy’s evil scheme of creating human-plant hybrids. As usual, she is taken by the authorities to Arkham.” </p><p>Besides the news spokesperson, there was a picture of a cuffed Poison Ivy being escorted into Arkham Asylum by the GCPD. Tiff shook her head, either these super-criminals ran out of ideas or could not learn their lesson. This was the 5th time she saw Ivy on the news headlines this year.   </p><p>“Here is a footage of Batman and his sidekick fighting against the supervillain in Gotham U.”</p><p>The screen shifted to Batman and Robin fighting against Poison Ivy in a laboratory. The Dark Knight was busying chopping down a bloodthirsty Venus flytrap while Robin took down the magical vines controlled by the woman. Two of the vines captured the younger vigilante’s arms, immobilizing him. </p><p>Ivy cackled. “Looks like the little bird can’t fly anymore.”</p><p>Batman noticed it and threw two Batarangs towards his captured partner, releasing him from the grip. Once freed, Robin did a backflip in the air before landing on the ground, as if he was performing for an invisible audience. </p><p>Tiff felt a déjà vu when she saw Robin flipping in the air. She heard praises of Robin’s fantastic acrobatic skills from the newspapers, but she believed she used to see this act way before Robin’s debut. This was the first time Tiff’s curiosity sparked within her. </p><p>The next morning, she started her research in her father’s study room. Her daddy was an archeologist and one of Gotham’s famed historian. He had this tendency to collect archived newspaper and old recording tapes in an old wooden shelf which he believed they would be valuable once Tiff became an adult. Tiff took out the issues that featured Robin on the headlines and read through the news articles of the young Boy Wonder who appeared into the world of crime-fighting at the age of 10 with his incredible fighting skills. After lunch, Tiff watched all of the acrobatic and gymnastic tapes for references to see whether any of the moves matched Robin’s. Surprisingly, none of them had the same graceful style as the boy wonder even though they were professionals. </p><p>Out of sheer disappointment, Tiff cleaned up the mess she created in the study room. She quickly arranged them alphabetically before her daddy found out about this. When Tiff reached the ‘H’ section, there was a colorful tape that caught her attention. She took it out to find out a documentary about a circus called ‘Haly’s Circus, 150th-anniversary celebration’. She remembered her parents once took her to a Haly’s Circus show when she was two, which some of the events were still vivid in her mind until today. This could be a good opportunity to walk down the memory lane.</p><p>At night, Tiff played the documentary after Joan ordered a pizza for dinner. While chewing, she watched the 4th gen Mr. Haly boasted of his great-grandfather’s success and the circus’s worldwide fame. The journey began in Gotham, which its global tour had attracted many fans. It was also the breeding ground of many talented people, as one of them was the Flying Graysons. </p><p>When Tiff was younger, she would squeal in glee whenever she saw the Flying Graysons on the TV ads. She had been begging her parents to watch their performance when they arrived Gotham. On that day, her daddy managed to get a photograph with them in a meet and greet session. Tiff vaguely remembered being hugged by the youngest member of the Flying Graysons who wanted to dedicate this performance to her. No one expected that this would be their last performance in the circus when the bloody tragedy came in without any warnings. Her daddy covered her eyes when John and Mary fell to the ground, but she could still hear the shrill screams and cries. Since then, her parents avoided any topic about the circus in front of their daughter. </p><p>In the interview, John Grayson said his father began to train him when he was a toddler, which he was using the same methods to train his daughter Rachel. The documentary showed a practice session of the acrobatic family in which a young girl was doing a routine with her parents. Young Rachel Grayson was swinging in the air like a bird as her parents were supervising her below. Without fear, she leaped and did a backflip before landing on the opposite platform. Her parents clapped for their young girl as a form of compliment. </p><p>Tiff had to pause and rewind the entire sequence. She studied the way Rachel curled her body in the air before landed in an elegance manner, which was similar to the Boy Wonder. The journalists in the newspaper praised Rachel was a natural performer, they even made comparisons of her skills to Robin’s in the latter coverage. Yet no one even dared to connect the dots. </p><p>After the death of her parents, Rachel Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne the billionaire who claimed to be at the scene. Although she rarely made her appearance in public, rumors said she was a beauty and already dated several boys at the age of fifteen. Tiff then looked for old newspapers than the first reportage on the Robin, Batman’s young partner. The date of the newspaper was a few months after Bruce Wayne’s adoption of the girl. </p><p>
  <em>If Rachel Grayson is Robin, then Bruce Wayne is Batman. </em>
</p><p>Tiff’s heart almost burst. She could not believe herself to solve the mystery of the Dynamic Duo within a day. Of course, no one would believe her at this point. For she was a child and a simple tape would not give her much evidence to prove it. All she needed was more time and evidence to prove her findings to the public. </p><p>When her parents returned from the trip, the first thing she did is asking their permission to learn gymnastics. It took a week for Jack and Janet Drake to make their decision and find the best gymnastic school for their daughter. Hence, every Wednesday evening became the time for Tiff would attend classes and learned about the techniques. She may not reach Rachel’s level but she wanted to discover more about the backflip technique. </p><p>Besides that, she began to collect newspapers and cut out the coverage about Batman and Robin as well as the Wayne family. Her daddy was not happy about the ruined newspaper but he did not say anything to his daughter. Tiff would paste the cutout articles in a scrapbook and carefully maintained them every week. She even managed to find the photo with the Grayson family from an old photo album and became a part of her collection. </p><p>Six months after her discovery, she found out Robin had left Gotham to join the Teen Titans. At the same time, the paparazzi caught Rachel Grayson walking around Jump City, and fabricating stories of the Grayson-Wayne fallout. They assumed Rachel eloped with a man and left the iron grip of her adoptive father, news which Tiff found it ridiculous. This meant that the ‘Boy’ Wonder would not be active in Gotham anymore. Tiff did not have much time to get disappointed as Robin made his appearance again in the streets of Gotham with Batman.</p><p>The reappearance of Robin had become the talk of the town. Some argued that Robin was going through his puberty stage; some believed Batman had a Robin army and each of them had their personality. Little did they knew was Tiff was the only civilian who knew of the identity of the new Robin. She was unsure if she liked the new Robin, who fought like a brutal gangster more than a sophisticated martial artist. </p><p>She also learned of Jessica Todd, Bruce Wayne newly adopted daughter from the streets. Tiff watched the interviews that involved Wayne’s new girl, who talked in a lower-class accent and bad words. Her parents were already made disapproving comments on the girl’s terrible upbringing. Tiff also noticed how much Jessica looked like Rachel from afar, from their hairstyle to facial features. It explained why no one ever thought of Robin had been replaced. </p><p>Over two years, Tiff had collected over 800 cutouts which she had collected into a 5-volume scrapbook. She also included the photocopied archived newspapers, coverage of other Gotham heroes like Batlad and Nightwing, as well as the agonizing news of Jessica Todd’s abduction and death. Tiff could not help but feel sorry for Batman and Bruce Wayne. Her collection somehow made her understand the complicated risks these vigilantes faced. It was something no one could comprehend easily.</p><p>One night, her daddy told her a story of how he was rescued by Batman. On his way back home, Jack Drake was almost robbed by a group of thugs who wanted his money. He was considered lucky that Batman saw the incident during his patrol and saved him. Usually, Batman would just knock them over and tie them up before the GCPD arrived. This time, it seemed like Batman was under a curse as he beat the thugs up so bad the GCPD had to send them to the hospital for treatment. Her father warned her not to go out too often because he thought that Batman was slowly becoming into a monster. </p><p>Slowly, the civilian of Gotham began to detect Batman was different than before. Local experts made a debate on Batman’s violent behavior on Gotham’s criminal on TV and newspapers. There was even a petition to prohibit Batman from fighting crimes as the parents believed he had become a bad influence on the children. Commissioner Gordon had to make a statement upon GCPD’s responsibility to monitor Batman’s actions in the city. </p><p>Nobody knew that Batman’s behavior was caused by the death of his daughter. She could tell that Batman needed Robin. They were the Yin and Yang that balanced each other. Tiff felt that she had to do something about it. She wanted the protective Dark Knight to return, not the Grim Reaper who terrorized the people. She knew there was only one person who could stop this madness and bring peace to the mourning father. </p><p>She had to go to Jump City and look for Rachel Grayson. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this one is pretty short.<br/>Also, fem! Damian's one is coming up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>